The End As We Know It
by tehstorytellarh
Summary: The world is ending as we know it.. nothing can ever be the same. A small group of survivors makes their way through the wreckage once known as their home, not expecting to find any survivors, that are.. not the walking dead. Little did they know, it's possible to survive on your own in wreckage out there... RATED T FOR POSSIBLE GORE, VIOLENCE AND SWEARS.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: New story 3 I'm sorry that I ended I Miss You Already, but it was one of my sloppier pieces of work. So, a zombie story! YAY! So, yeah. This is a sort of describing chapter. Love you all read and review. Xoxo – tehstorytellarh**

**Third Person POV**

It was the darkest day the earth had known. All of those... things. Everywhere. There was no escape. Sounds draw them closer. The smell of flesh lures them. You can't escape. There's no hope left. A small group wanders the land around them, looking for living survivors. They had absolutely no hope for finding anyone else. The leader, presumably the girl with the dark braid, speaks up.

'There's nothing here but rubble. We've found our weapons. This place has provided us this at the least. There's nothing more left for us. We have to keep moving.' They all had a weapon, one had an axe, two with tridents, two with bow and arrow, and another two with knives and spears. What this school, or used-to-be school, used to teach, but it must have been brutal. Just as the two with tridents turn to walk away, a faint moan was heard. All heads turned toward the noise, as did all weapons.

The man with a spear walked towards the noise, pushing his 'partner' behind him for safety. He tentatively walked, being careful to not make any noise.

His partner said to him,

'Cato, there's nothing here, it was probably just a walker. Can we leave this site now?' She pleaded. As she said this, an arm came out of the rubble just inched away from where Cato was standing.

'What the fuck is that?' He exclaimed, stepping back towards his group. Another non-mauled arm sprang out, and all weapons pointed towards the hole where they were. It seemed as though it was... pulling itself up.

The girl and boy with dark brown hair and grey eyes eyed the hole wearily.

And, they all watched as a boy, with vibrant blue eyes and golden blonde hair pulled himself out and said,

'Is that... you guys? Annie, Finnick, Cato, Clove, Gale and Katniss?'

The girl with the braid nodded and slowly, hesitantly, dropped her weapon, and held out a hand.

The man, with grey eyes and dark brown hair, said,

'What are you doing Katniss? He could be infected.' He whispered angrily.

'No-one gets left behind.' She responded, using the man with the tridents' help to pull him out.

'Not even an infected. We can amputate whatever may be infected.'

He nodded, his face pale. For this was, and still is, his high-school crush.

**Authors Note: LIKE IT? Hate it? REVIEW IT! So, this was my first attempt at third-person, but yeah. Tell me if you like it and I may continue it. Xoxo - tehstorytellarh**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note – Another zombie chapter! YAY! As weird as it sounds, I am really enjoying writing this. By the way, 15****th**** reviewer can choose what the next chapter will be like. If my 15****th**** reviewer is on chapter 3, they can decide chapter 4. If it's a guest, then reviewer number 16 will get the prize c: Yes, this chapter will have considerably more action, as well as being in Katniss' POV. Love you all read and review. Xoxo – tehstorytellarh**

**Katniss POV**

How he had managed to survive there, underneath the rubble, was a complete mystery to us, but a miracle for him. He's lucky that he's the boy with the bread, otherwise I would've fucking shot him. But this is a kind of... repayment. He threw me the bread, I saved his life.

We keep walking, Gale by my side. I have to say, we've all seen some pretty weird and fucked up shit while we've been walking. We now have a group size of seven people. Clove was nice enough to offer Peeta some knives and one spear, but he had his own weapon, a sword. It did have bloonstains on it, so he must've fought some of the walkers off.

We approach a tall building, with a fire escape leading to the roof. I turn to the group and tell them,

'Look, by now, we all know that walkers can't climb, so I reckon we go on the roof. We can camp there for a while and figure out what the fuck we're going to do next.' They all nod. I switch my bow to my backside and start climbing. The ladder and building are considerably tall, taller than any tree I've ever climbed. I reach the roof in about two minutes, and help the others up the ladder.

We all begin to go towards the roof access, to block it off from walkers inside. We're only about two metres away from the door when a girl bursts through the door, running like there's no tomorrow. She pleads to us,

'Please, help me! They've killed my whole family and now they're trying to get me! Please, help!' I nod once at her and Clove hands her a knife. She looks weary and scared, so I tell Gale to take her, Peeta, Finnick and Cato and find a good place for camp and set up. I take Annie and Clove with me to flush out the building.

We creep silently along the corridors, not finding any walkers. They probably got bored and went to feed on the remains of her family. I know, it's terrible. Trust me, I know the feel. My mother and Prim are out there somewhere, I don't even know if they're alive. They could be walkers by now. I know that my father would be proud of me though, for surviving for this long. He's long gone by now.

I turn a corner, telling the girls to cover me. Annie nods and holds her trident, poised to attack. Clove raises her knives in both hands. I turn the corner fast and silently, not expecting to find what I find.

I find a walker, pinning me to the ground, with another group behind it. A living group, not a group of walkers. But their group is small. Too small, with no weapons apart from a baseball bat.

Annie can't use her trident here, it might injure me too, so I nod to Clove, who swiftly stabs the walker in the head, right between the eyes. It's not pretty, but then again, it never is.

I thank Clove for saving my life, then that's when I turn to this other group, who may be hostile.

**Authors Note – Like it? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT! So yeah, this chapter took me about half an hour, and I'm going to write another tomorrow. Love you all read and review, xoxo – tehstorytellarh**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note – Hiya, it's the third chapter! So, this will be in Peeta's POV and will have group action and hostiles. Love you all read and review. Xoxo – tehstorytellarh**

**Peeta POV  
**

Gale, Finnick, Cato, Madge and I look for a good place to camp on the roof. We've calmed the girl down enough to learn some stuff about her. Her name is Madge Undersee, and she was the mayor's daughter. She's seventeen and she doesn't have a weapon. Cato tries to offer her a knife, but she refuses, saying she feels sick thinking about killing anything, walker or not. Cato nods and returns to the guys.

'So, Madge, who's family did you come from? I think I remember your name from somewhere.' She looks down and I say quickly,

'Sorry if I offended you, I didn't mean to.' He puts her hand up and says slowly,

'I'm, well, I was the mayors daughter. He was at the door when those _things _broke down the door. My mother came running to protect me and pushed me towards the fire escape as they got her. I was bawling my eyes out half-way up the fire escape. Then, when I saw your group, I thought,

'_It's all over. They're going to kill me. I couldn't protect my family and now I can't protect myself.'_ I went to pleading, begging. I was willing to do anything, as long as you guys didn't kill me. Then, when that girl spared me, I was so relieved.' She sighs and puts her head down and holds her hair.

'Madge, I'm gonna go check on Clove, Annie and Katniss. Wanna go get the guys and we'll go find them.' She nods and I help her up. She steadily walks over to Finnick, Cato and Gale and tells them something. They nod and walk over.

'Ready for the worst?' Gale says and the guys and I nod. Madge turns pale and walks closer to Gale.

We slowly, carefully, quietly walk down the fire escape, wary of anything or anyone. We get to the second floor when we hear voices. Soft, quiet voices, but voices nonetheless. Gale readies his bow, but not fully, in case the girls are talking to each other. Cato raises his sword, Finnick readies his trident. Madge stands to the back of us guys, checking for oncoming walkers.

We round the corner slowly and warily, only to see Katniss, Clove and Annie talking to a group of people I have never seen before. We watch carefully as Katniss nods her head, then shakes hands with a girl. This girl is also a brunette, but with piercing green eyes, like a cat's. She has at least three other people with her, and a child.

Cato, Finnick, Gale, Madge and I round the corner, looking between the group and this other group.

'Guys, meet our allies.' Katniss says.

'What? Katniss, we don't need allies.' Gale says, almost angrily.

'Our chances of survival are better and stronger in numbers. Besides, they aren't hostile. And Gale, they have a child.' Annie says, trying to calm him down.

'So, Krista, this is Peeta, Gale, Cato, Finnick and..' Clove says, trailing off.

'Madge.' Finnick says, nodding towards her. She waves shyly.

'Hey.' A man says. He has ripped, bloody clothes and a small limp, like me. He has rings under his eyes, like he hasn't slept in weeks. He walks forward with a small girl, who looks no more than seven years old.

'I'm Lee, and this is Clementine.' He kneels down next to the little girl.

'Hello. My name is Clementine, but you can call me Clem. If you want to.' She talks quietly, as if she doesn't want to disturb anyone.

'I'm Krista, and this is Amid.' **(A/N: Is that how you spell it?)** Amid shakes our hands, and Krista just nods. She seems likeable.

'Kenny.' A man, with grey hairs here and there, steps forward. Like Lee, he has rings under his eyes, but these are darker. He shakes our hands and steps back again.

'Right. So we've got the roof cleared out, so we can stay there for a while, think of a plan.' Clove says, adjusting her knives. All of us nod and follow Katniss and Clove up to the roof.

I know this is absolutely no time for love, but I can't help it.

I love Katniss Everdeen.

Agh, fuck me why did the apocalypse have to happen during looooooove?

**A/N: I AM SORRY! But, how do you like my Walking Dead references? Should I keep using TWD, or should it be a completely different story, and they all die? TELL ME! Also, I've Met You Before, will be put on hold for a little bit. ALSO, what should I call my YouTube channel? I'm thinking GirlGames, but leave your ideas in the review section BELOW! Love you all read and review xoxo – tehstorytellarh**


End file.
